Ginger Powder
'''Ginger Powder '''is a gag/character made by Nova in any game where it is possible to name or create a character. James creates Ginger Powders with the goal of making them look as grotesque as possible. History The name originally came about as Baby Powder during Nova's DC Universe Online series; however, as the series started and James went on, the name then changed to Ginger Powder. A Ginger Powder is usually overweight, ginger headed, and has distorted facial features. Ginger Powder's attire often features various shades of purple. Appearances Major Ginger Powders *Skyrim *Saints Row the Third *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2013 *Clue *Lord of the Rings: War in the North *Dark Souls *Dark Souls II *APB: All Points Bulletin *Saints Row IV *Grand Theft Auto V Online *Bloodborne *Fallout 4 *Dark Souls 3 Minor Ginger Powders/cameos and refrences *M&M's Beach Party - Nova chose the orange M&M, whose color was closest to the ginger hair of Ginger Powder. *Barbie Jet Set & Style - Nova continued to screw up the hair of clients, and tried to make a Ginger Powder hairstyle on one of them. *Family Feud - as a part of a Creature Game Nights session with Seamus and Danz. *Disney's Guilty Party *Babysitting Mama - baby Ginger Powder *America's Next Top Model - Ginger Powder appeared as "AnalFlute" (also called "Gingerbitch") *During the Borderlands Race Creature Game Night special, Nova named his character "Ginger Chumply", a mix between Ginger Powder and Dan's character, "Chet Chumply". *Danz called a red haired NPC "Ginger Powder" in his Grand Theft Auto IV series. *James created a Ginger Powder-style character "GingerHoe" while playing Batman: Arkham Origins Multiplayer during the 2013 24 Hour LiveScream. Nonsensical Saints Row 3 Though it was never said much, Nova has shared that the story of the Saints Row Ginger Powder was rather depressing: he hit rock bottom and started going to gay bars and had his nose broken in three different places after making on a fist fight, though this could be a reference to the beginning of Saints Row 2. When formatted to PC, of course, Ginger Powder had to get a makeover to his face, with Nova making him more ugly and morbidly disgusting than before. Nonsensical Saints Row 4 When the popular Nonsensical Saints Row series returned, James used the new character creator in the early-access version to create a familiar yet different version of Ginger Powder, who he dubbed Ginger Powder 3.0. Trivia *When Seamus, Kootra, and Nova were playing Clue, Seamus noticed a suspect named Plum that looked awfully familiar to Ginger Powder. However, Ginger Powder/Plum was not the right suspect. *Ginger Powder is also known for humping and assaulting a group of ninjas during a Stag assault to the Saints HQ. *Nova said on Creature Talk that he wanted to do a playthrough of GTA: San Andreas and make the main character, Carl Johnson (CJ), a ginger and name him Ginger Johnson. *According to Creature Talk Episode 69, when the Creatures recalled their trip to their local Laser Quest, Nova tried to get his name on the leaderboards as Ginger Powder. However, the attendant made a mistake and it turned out as Ginger Power. Gallery gingerpowderPGA.png|Tiger Woods PGA Tour gingerpowderskyrim.png|The first female Ginger Powder, from Skyrim hqdefault.jpg|Ginger Powder in Tiger woods PGA tour Picture 2.png|Ginger Powder Minecraft skin Picture 1.png|Ginger Powder in Lord of the Rings: War in the North hhlahflas.png|Saints Row: The Third meow.png|Ginger Powder from Dark souls poop.png|Ginger Powder from Dark Souls profile Picture 1 19-55-18.png|Old man Ginger Powder cow.png|Ginger Powder from Clue. gingerpowder(family feud).JPG|Ginger Powder (Family Feud: 2012 Edition) Ginger Notch.png|Ginger Notch from The Price is Right Decades. babygingerpowder.png|Baby Ginger Powder from Babysitting Mama|link=http://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/Ginger_Powder analflute.png|AnalFlute from America's Next Top Model|link=http://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/Ginger_Powder Ginger Powder v3.jpg|Ginger Powder 3.0 (Saints Row IV) lol.PNG|Another picture of Ginger Powder 3.0 closeup.PNG|Are you ready for your close-up GP? Tumblr msw36ma1gz1spnvgpo1 500.jpg Gpas.png|Nova's Lucha Powder with Sp00n's horse mask character. 2.PNG|Ginger Powder in Saints of Rage GTA Online.png|GTA 5 Ginger Powder Gingerpowder.png|Ginger Powder from Dark Souls 2 fallout 4 ginger powder.PNG|Ms. Ginger Powder and her husband in Fallout 4 Ms. Ginger Powder 2.0.PNG|Ms. Ginger Powder after receiving plastic surgery.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4po_QkT-Kk ds3 ginger powder.PNG|Dark Souls 3 Ginger Powder Category:Running Gag Category:Paragon Nova Category:Characters Category:In-Game Characters